dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Balmung
Spear Wait, was it from Fragment or Morganna? (I still haven't read AI Buster) - Kuukai2 01:55, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :He recieved it while playing Fragment, but it was created by Morganna. Remember, at that point in time, Morganna was still an unkown force in The World. Most appearances? Balmung seems to be the character that makes the most appearances in the .hack universe. He's in: *AI Buster *SIGN *All four games *Another Birth *XXXX *GIFT *Legend of the Twilight (anime AND manga) *GU? and likely more if you count them. He's also mentioned in: *Liminality The only other character that could beat him is Aura, who actually IS in Liminality, but is nowhere in AI Buster.--OtakuD50 22:31, 18 September 2006 (UTC) IRL Picture Is that really Balmung? Admittedly he's a more main character than Albireo, but umm, it looks exactly like Watarai did in the manga, back turned, coat, and everything... And he's not that minor a character, as this manga was kinda the wrap-up to AI Buster as well... Why would Albireo be in it though? He appears in like one scene in the entire manga, Balmung is a much more important character then he is, so it'd make sense that it would be him. --CRtwenty 12:08, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :Because, like I said, it's an epilogue to AI Buster too. And 'cause they went through all the trouble of designing him in real life. But mainly because it's looks exactly like him. - Kuukai 18:29, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::Albireo IRL looks exactly like Albireo in the game, I don't think it was that hard to design. And why would it be Albireo? Komiyama had a bigger role than he did and he doesn't seem to be in the picture, Albireo was just in flashbacks. Besides, ever thought maybe Balmung looks like Albireo from the back? Most guys do...and they are both wearing similar outfits because they both worked at CC Corp at the time (Albireo was quitting and just leaving the building) And it doesn't look 'exactly' like him, Albireo had messier hair and seemed.....gruffier. Balmung is also one of the more important characters in the manga, why the heck would they put someone was unimportant as Albireo and yet not put Balmung in the back? =| (and no, the other guy unknown guy isn't him, that guy doesn't even have a CC Corp ID Card) - Weee :::Maybe because they don't want to show what Balmung looks like irl? Anyway, the popular opinion is that Komiyama is the "other unknown guy", so that first argument doesn't work. His hair is a bit "smoother", but it's the same style. Also, he's the only CC employee depicted wearing a heavy winter coat. That really doesn't make sense if it's Balmung... - Kuukai2 03:39, 26 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Albireo and Balmung are both in similar situations though, they both have people working under him and as far as I know no picture was shown of Lios IRL so perhaps administators all wear similar stuff? And Kazu had a bigger role than Albireo too, so did Wiseman and Mistral (ok, maybe not Mistral...). Once again, people look similar from the back. Hair styles seem alot more limited for guys opposed to women. Personally, I think that guy's coat really doesn't look wintery, it looks more like a suit. And they didn't show Balmung's face, Albireo's face was already half shown, why hide it now? - Weee :::::Because it was half shown. And how can you suggest "maybe they wear the same thing" and then turn around and say it doesn't look like a winter coat, since in Watarai's scene it definitely is. Also, that seam in the back probably wouldn't be there if it was a sportcoat or dress jacket, right? It's for weather... The "Al's not that important in Udeden" point I concede to, but he is very important in .hack and this was his "final chapter" too, so to speak. He's on the Udeden poster you get with .hack//The World 3. - Kuukai2 06:49, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Hmm? I thought the proof that it was Balmung came from the company dogtag that Alberio wouldn't have any more? :Umm... What? I don't see such a tag anywhere on him in the picture... - Kuukai2 23:42, 29 July 2006 (UTC) But wasn't Rena, Shugo, Mirei, and Ouka half shown too? I guess it would be anyone's guess, it's about personal opinion and we'll have to ask Rei Izumi. And what that person said...I just realised that the online version of the picture looks like he does have a tag, either that or he has two collars O_o but I can't find my book at the moment so I can't tell exactly... You put up good arguements Kuukai ^ ^ Glad to have .hack fans like you. xD - Weee : Thanks. ^^ I suppose the fact that the others are also half-shown is true, but this tag thing totally isn't. It's a seam, not a string, the kind you find on the back of coats. Albireo has one two, and that is definitely a coat he's wearing (and, as someone pointed out, he just quit and wouldn't be wearing a tag). Also, not that many people are on the cover, but Albireo is one of them (on like the back). In the Japanese version, the "unplugged" thing is actually the inner cover--you take of the out cover, which is a book jacket, and you see that. So, I'd say the fact that he's on the outer cover too at least slightly counters the idea that he's not a major enough character... - Kuukai2 18:02, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ::In the end, it could go either way really...I finally found my book, Albireo's coat doesn't have a seam either but instead has the double collars thing. Balmung does too. It may be a tiny unreliable picture but it works... http://img297.imageshack.us/img297/2609/coatsrcoolqj2.jpg My scanner sucks. The other picture doesn't show up >_> - Bleh :::What's that supposed to mean exactly? If that picture has any credibility then it means it's not Balmung... - Kuukai2 21:35, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::That picture in question is from a 4koma, so it's credibility is questionable at best. Besides, it's not like Balmung wears the exact same sportscoat all the time, right? :::Maybe, Not really sure what you mean by sports coat, Balmung is wearing a suit and a tie....Do you mean Albireo? Since the arguement started with the fact that he had a similar coat and hair to the guy in the offline picture. What the picture means is the coat really doesn't matter since it doesn't match Albireo's coat either. Bleh ::::But it does, there's just a slight difference in coloring, just compare them. Line-wise they're the same... - Kuukai2 23:49, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Ok Balmung and Albireo are different. In The novel AI buster Albireo meets balmung, and i don't think that they could be using the same fmd at the same time or user name for that matter- Altair :It's obvious Balmung and Albireo are different. We're talking about the players. Kulaguy 12:49, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Since Magi's player looks perfect in that very same 4koma, it seems to strongly imply that the guy in Unplugged wouldn't be Balmung... (Finally saw the whole thing) - Kuukai2 23:42, 1 May 2007 (UTC) I find the argument about Udeden being an "Epilogue" to Albireo's story to be pointless. Just because a few characters from AI buster are also characters in Udeden doesn't mean that all of Udeden is a finale for AI buster. :Well, he is on the cover of Vol.3 (of the Japanese version at least), and for the Japanese version the irl picture is on the inner cover, so I don't think it's that farfetched. - Kuukai2 19:57, 9 May 2007 (UTC) ::First of all, on the inner cover of what, AI buster or Udeden? Second, even if Albireo was on the cover of the Japanese volume, it was probably just because he made a very brief appearance in that volume. It doesn't mean he's suddenly an important part of the story. And even without all that, I find the idea of Albireo being lumped in with every majer character in Udeden just because he appeared in a couple of pannals at the very end of the series, and Balmung being completely excluded even though he'd been a main character in the series from the very first chapter, to be very farfetched indeed. :::Udeden. He's significant enough to appear on the outer cover of that volume, why would the bonus inner cover that many people won't even realize is there be so much more special? (It's not actually the "inner" cover, I dunno the word for it. It's what's on the actual book, as opposed to the wrap-around cover. Usually that's nothing, so putting something there is kinda like an easter egg.) The guy looks exactly like how Watarai is depicted in the manga, Occam's razor would imply that it's the same guy, not that Balmung is a back-clone of Al. The one time Balmng is depicted he looks nothing like that, alongside a character who appears true to her irl self. It's an omake, they don't have to draw who you think they should. Albireo may only appear in the last manga volume, but he's on the Udeden poster that comes with The World Vol.3., drawn by the very same person who drew the "Unplugged" pic. If you think he isn't important enough to be on that poster, clearly your sense of importance disagrees with hers. - Kuukai2 19:13, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Grunty Hating? "Balmung apparently does not like grunties, despite the fact that he is the initial top ranker for all Grunty Races" I must have missed where says this.. anyone able to tell me where?Lasting Dawn 00:58, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :I remember a field quote where he mentions not liking grunties. Just put him in your party, go to a field, then call a grunty and get off.--OtakuD50 01:07, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, he says he doesn't like Grunties if you force him to ride one in the field. --CRtwenty 01:19, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Ah, alright thanks for that tidbit of informationLasting Dawn 01:45, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Balmung music? Should we include the link ( http://www.cyberconnect2.jp/gu/special/sound/X'masBALMUNG.wma ) next to the Trivia about this file? Insert non-formatted text here Origin of "Azure" As requested, here's the quote from ZERO. It's far from specific, but I think it's sufficient to indicate at least a little doubt as to whether that poem was the origin of the "Azure" names. そんな、共通点など何一つなさそうに見える二人が何故、「フィアナの末裔」と呼ばれ、同じ「蒼」の二つ名を持っているのか。それは長い間〈ザ・ワールド〉でくり返し噂されてきた謎のひとつである。 経緯はβ版——〈フラグメント〉の時代にまで遡るとも、誰か「緋」に相当するPCがいたとも言われているが、さだかではない。 For those who can't read Japanese, here's the gist: There's a lot of speculation among players about where the titles came from. There's a rumor that it may date back to Fragment, or have something to do with a player with a different color-based name, but nothing's unconfirmed. --Shinsou Wotan, 01:19, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Ah, so there are in-game rumors about it, even though it seems clear they weren't called by their titles until after Yeats' poem? - Kuukai2 01:40, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::That's how I understand it. I suspect that either Yeats's poem was the source of the titles, or it raised already-existing titles to prominence. Overall, the former seems more likely, but there's sufficient doubt that we can't say for sure. --Shinsou Wotan, 01:45, 6 January 2007 (UTC) AH, WAIT Never mind, it seems it's being addressed already. Sorry! Siegfried's Sword Within Wilhelm Richard Wagner's masterpiece, The Ring of the Nibelungen, Balmung was the name of the sword that Siegfried wielded. I know that this is the history of his name given within the media, but I recently watched the Ring of the Nibelungen, and they called the sword Nothung, not Balmung. Someone mind clearing that up for me? --Twilight Duality 15:55, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Some movie =/= the original texts. Plus, Siegfried's sword was a sword of many names, due to it's enchanted nature. --AuraTwilight 19:11, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know that, but this wasn't a movie. It was recording of the opera on DVD. --Twilight Duality 18:58, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Balmung is one of the three common names for Siegfried's sword (the third is Gram), and I've heard that it was used at least in early drafts of the Ring cycle. --Shinsou Wotan 02:15, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Bomb digity When does balmung say that?Konaru Of The Azure Rose 02:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Near the end of Unison. Maggosh 02:49, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Only in the English version. He certainly never says anything that could possibly be translated as such in Japanese. --Shinsou Wotan 01:28, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Only the english? Ok, thanks. Cuz I watched it a few times and didnt see it in the subs. ok, thanks againKonaru Of The Azure Rose 14:43, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Wave Symbol Dont most or all people in the world have a wave symbol? Does Balmung Have one?--Balmung'sSisterKai 03:30, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Balmung's wave is water, however it doesn't seem to show on his character. The line across his armor may be symbols but it is hard to tell. Since his character was created during fragment his avatar may not even have that type of design. Outlaw630 07:00, 18 January 2009 (UTC) "Bal-tan" Is that really his nickname or is it just Mistral who calls him that? (and should we put this anywhere on the page?)--Balmung'sSisterKai 21:22, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hobbies?! "He enjoys and loves The World and magazines of little taste." Where was the magazine thing said..? I'm almost scared of him now. Vorbei 02:17, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :LotT manga. I believe in the Cherry Blossom chapter. If not, I'm pretty sure it's before Zefie shows up. Kulaguy 06:23, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I skimmed through the first volume and the only thing I could find close to it was Reki saying that the Tanabata event was "naughty, even for his standards." (Without real context, that could have been taken as stealing-cookies naughty or the.. other way.) Looked through the second volume and there wasn't even much mention of Balmung before Zefie appeared. Maybe I just missed something since I only skimmed, but... hm. Vorbei 06:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Page 98 of volume 1. The very end of the chapter of the Valentine's Day Event. Balmung wonders why the prizes were such a bad idea. Kulaguy 00:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Where'd He Go? I know he was in .hack Sign, and Legend of the Twilight-But he dissapeared from The World, after the fire, right? Did he die in the fire since he worked for CC corp? :I lol'd.--OtakuD50 07:07, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Can you read? --AuraTwilight 21:03, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Turnarounds? Does anyone have the turnarounds of Balmung? 'Twould really help with my fanarting and I would definitely apprekiate it. (And yes, I did just say 'apprekiate') --STRiPES 00:38, September 26, 2009 (UTC) RL - Siblings? In GIFT, he mentiones seven siblings (which he seemingly has to take care of all on his own, which is why he has to do a badly paid job)... I don't know whether GIFT can be count as cannon or non-cannon, nut wouldn't that be worth to be added to the Real Life part? And one could mention in the trivia, that he had never been to an onsen before (also from GIFT). - 16:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC)